gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Philips
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |target = The Lost MC Ortega |fail = Wasted Busted The Lost escapes Wade dies Ron dies Bodhi destroyed Trevor left the trailer park |reward = Ability to play as Trevor Tattoo Parlors Offroad Races Stock Car Racing (Enhanced version only) Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski as Director Mode characters. (Enhanced version only) |protagonists = Trevor Philips |unlocks = Trevor Philips Industries Nervous Ron |unlockedby = The Jewel Store Job |todo = Get in the truck. Go to Grapeseed. Follow the van. Take down the bikers. Go to the riverside trailer. Push the trailer into the river. Threaten Ortega. Go to Ron's place. }} Mr. Philips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs independently. Fellow protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton also appear in the opening cutscene. Description After Franklin meets Michael at his house, they each have a drink to celebrate their successful heist. While they discuss business, the FIB agent who offered him protection, Dave Norton then appears out of the blue and asks what's wrong with Michael, before bringing up the possibility of Trevor discovering that his former partner-in-crime is actually still alive. Michael merely brushes the question claiming that Trevor has to be dead. Dave warns Michael about the potential repercussions of the heist while turning on the TV to show a news reporter interviewing the police officer that Michael had threatened outside the jewelry store. Michael maintains that they are not in any danger while denying perpetrating the heist. Unfortunately for him, Trevor is alive and kicking in his house out in rural Blaine County. The former thief turned drug-addicted sociopath happens to overhear the same news report, while having rough sex with Ashley Butler. The officer being interviewed quotes a line used by one of the robbers: "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Trevor instantly recognises this as a phrase often used by Michael, whom Trevor believes to be dead. Shocked, Trevor zips up his pants, grabs a beer, and walks out of the house, encountering Johnny Klebitz, the leader of The Lost Motorcycle Club, who angrily tries to confront a still shocked Trevor about the latter's ongoing affair with Ashley while Wade Hebert and Ron Jakowski try to calm Johnny down. Not caring about the president of the Lost MC's hurt feelings, Trevor attempts to walk away from the confrontation while Johnny continues to express his anger. Already rattled by the knowledge of Michael suddenly being alive, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point; he fires away insults and offensive jokes about Johnny's addiction to meth, all in a "mostly" calm tone. He even orders Johnny to pull down his pants so that they may have sex, mockingly claiming that it is the reason why there is friction between the two of them. An emotionally drained Johnny then lets his guard down, sadly admitting to Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor feigns an attempt to try and console Johnny before throwing him to the ground and smashing his beer bottle over his head. Trevor then repeatedly stomps on Johnny's head, punctuating each stomp with "Cunt!", killing him in the process, while Ashley, Ron and Wade watch in horror. Ashley runs over to Johnny's dead body while the other three get into Trevor's truck and leave. Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over their leader's brutal murder, Trevor decides to wipe out the local chapter of The Lost M.C. and their meth business from Blaine County, before they have a chance to exact revenge. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and other members of the Lost are hanging about. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there and brutally kills the whole gang in his psychotic rage, including Terry and Clay. Afterwards, Trevor commands Wade to begin looking for Michael Townley, the "ghost" in Los Santos, and drives with Ron to a trailer belonging to the Aztecas leader, Ortega. After pushing Ortega's trailer into the adjacent river, Trevor can kill or spare Ortega, solidifying his new position as Blaine County's meth dealing and illegal firearms trading kingpin. Sparing Ortega will make him reappear as another thug in Trevor Philips Industries, killing him will not, and replaying the mission later on will have the game treat it as if you spared him regardless. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Drive to Grapeseed. *Confront Terry, Clay, and the other Lost MC Members. *Follow the van to their hideout. *Kill every last Lost MC member. *Go to Ortega's trailer. *Push Ortega's trailer into the river. *Choose Ortega's fate. *Go to Trevor's Trailer. Gold Medal Objectives *No Survivors - Kill all fleeing bikers. **Take out all members on the left entrance road first, remembering to kill with headshots where possible, using Trevor's special ability can also help. After taking out the members on the left hand side of the park, proceed through the center of the park, taking out the members escaping on bikes from the left. Exploding the gas canisters next to the trailers on the right entrance road can also eliminate any remaining bikers. After the majority are killed, up to three remaining bikers will be indicated on the map with flashing blue/red markers, these bikers are the ones to be killed to gain the objective. If the player stuck to the left of the park, these members will usually flee to the main road, rather than the hills, making it easier to reach and kill them. They will not retaliate. *Headshots - Get 12 headshots. **Kill as many enemies as possible with a headshot. Using Trevor's special ability is advised, and using shotguns close range, with time to concentrate on the head of the target can also be effective *Time - Complete within 12:00. ** Skip cutscenes and avoid chasing remaining members as a very last resort. Use the available shortcuts enroute if possible. *Trailer Trashed - Cause $5,000 damage to Ortega's trailer. **Make sure to push the trailer fully into the river by continuing the accelerate against it while it rolls down the banking. *Lost and Damned - Kill Terry and Clay during the chase. **As Trevor states at the beginning of the chase, the gang members in the van need to be kept while the two escort bikers can go; take out the bikers at the beginning of the chase to avoid losing them in the park later on. Tips *Gas Cylinders are located around Stab City, often next to trailers. Shooting these will cause them to explode, and the explosions can kill many bikers at once. Deaths *Johnny Klebitz - Killed by Trevor Philips for expressing his anger towards him. *Terry Thorpe (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips during the chase or during the shootout. *Clay Simons (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips during the chase or during the shootout. *Ortega (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips in an attempt to rule the criminal empire in Blaine County. Otherwise, Ortega will be killed by Trevor in Trevor Philips Industries. *Ashley Butler (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips after he kills Johnny. Otherwise, Weazel News will report that she dies of an overdose after Eye In The Sky. *Numerous members of The Lost MC - Killed by Trevor Philips to prevent them from extracting revenge on him for killing Johnny. Aftermath *The player can now play as Trevor Philips, and his trailer becomes available as a safehouse. However, the player cannot play as Michael or Franklin until they complete Friends Reunited. *It is possible to call both Ron and Wade after the mission. If the player does so, they will hear two unique conversations between the characters. *The protagonists can now use Tattoo Parlors, and partake in Offroad Races. Bleeter Posts *@LostMotorcycleClub - "rumors goin round that johnny klebitz been killed somewhere out in san andreas curse of the liberty city chapter lives on" *@fukudad3 - "my buddy mick tells me some crazy fuckers r waging war on the Lost at the alamo sea killed more bikers than lung cancer" Glitches *If the player throws an explosive close to Ashley and Johnny (Close enough so that Ashley reacts but doesn't kill her) she and Johnny will stand back up. Although she can still be heard crying. If Trevor gets too close to them, Johnny will drop back dead and Ashley will run away. *When chasing the bikers, if the player destroys the van, the player can continue to Stab City. When the player arrives at Stab City, however, the game will crash and Trevor will be unable to exit the vehicle. *If you open the pause menu during the first cutscene (before Trevor's first appearance), the current character will be Trevor. *Rarely, on the way back to Trevor's trailer after pushing Ortega's trailer into the river, Trevor's Bodhi may be limited to travelling below 60 mph, and cannot be exceeded until reaching the trailer. Gallery Trevor_GTAV_News_Watching_and _other_stuff.png|Trevor watching the news interview. Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor before killing Johnny. DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|Johnny lying dead after Trevor's attack. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley mourning over Johnny. Trevor-GTAV-Angry.jpg|''"The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprises, or they ain't going!" Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 17 - Mr. Philips 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough-0|Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Mr. Philips (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *This mission confirms the death of Johnny Klebitz, who was rumored to have died in the Second Trailer. The scene where Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the river can be seen in the same trailer. *During the opening cutscene, Trevor zips up his pants after having sex with Ashley, despite the fact he is wearing sweatpants. However, Trevor may wear sweatpants with a zip, or it's an oversight from the developer. *If the player starts this mission using Michael, they can see a unique conversation between Michael and Amanda at the beginning of the cutscene. *After choosing Ortega's fate, the radio station will be tuned into Rebel Radio and "I Ain't Living Long Like This" by Waylon Jennings will always play, while Trevor drives himself and Ron back to their trailers. *If the player replays this mission, Trevor will be wearing his default set of clothing. However, if Trevor dies during the mission, he will respawn at the hospital wearing the clothes he was wearing before the mission. *This is one of two missions in the GTA series to show the death of a protagonist (in this case, Johnny Klebitz), the first being In The Beginning..., the introductory mission of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which shows the death of Victor Vance (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, set two years before VC). *Johnny Klebitz's murder is similar to the famous elevator scene in the 2011 film, Drive. *This is one of two missions in the storyline that can be triggered by a protagonist who is not involved, the other being Minor Turbulence. Both missions can be triggered from Michael's House, then the scene switches to Sandy Shores, and involves Trevor as the only Protagonist involved. *During the chase sequence, one may find the following vehicles on the road: a white utility Bison passing the player at the start of the dirt road, a Scrap Truck after the sharp turn, a Dozer after passing a ramp, a rusty light blue Emperor before passing a wooden bridge, a green/dark blue Towtruck passing in front of a metal bridge and a dark gray Duneloader going to an adjacent road near a third bridge. The said vehicles will also drive faster than usual vehicles driving on the dirt road. Navigation de:Mr. Philips es:Sr. Philips pt:Sr.Phillips Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Choices